


Ever After [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Ever After</p><p><b>Summary</b>: In which Kaoru follows Sentaro home (or perhaps rather, they make a home together). Post-anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550688) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



**Title** : Ever After  
 **Author** : Rhea314  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Sakamichi no Apollon  
 **Character** : Kaoru/Sentaro  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : In which Kaoru follows Sentaro home (or perhaps rather, they make a home together). Post-anime.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/550688)  
**Length** 0:40:25  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ever%20After%20by%20Rhea314.mp3.zip)


End file.
